


Retro

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [16]
Category: Dragon Ball, Sixteen Candles (1984)
Genre: F/M, Teen Sex, smutty smut smut, vegebul smut is the best smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission for tonight's TPTH's Mature BVDN.  Things were done differently tonight, this was the first of the BVDN Competition and a whole new set of rules.  Still six mystery prompts all pertaining to a mystery theme and 40 minutes to compete each prompt.  However, the first prompt was a 100 word minimum and each prompt after that was a succession of higher prompts, 150, 200, 250, etc. with no maximum limit.  The theme ended up being Retro.This is a High School Vegebul AU inspired by the 80s hit movie Sixteen Candles, but also a sort of sequel.After celebrating her forgotten birthday and revealing to the rest of the school that they are a couple, Vegeta takes Bulma out on their first official date.  He's nervous, this is the first person in his life he considers special.  She's nervous, this is her dream guy.  And, of course, you know... hormones.
Relationships: Android 18/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bulma and Vegeta Drabble Night





	1. Arcade

{Special thanks to BianWW for the fantastic banner to go with tonight's theme! Check her out on Twitter and Tumblr as @bianww!)

It had been hard deciding what their first ‘date’ would be.

Harding then it ever had been before.

But then again, Vegeta hadn’t ever really been nervous to ‘date’ anyone before.

He knew his reputation around school was that he was one of the most attractive juniors alongside Raditz Son and Broly Paragus. With that sort of status in high school came certain, well, he took pride in his notoriety. And it didn’t hurt that it made his life exceptionally easy. He had his pick of girls and he had picked. Kind of. Sorta. Andrea Gero, the infamous eighteen-year-old beauty of Akira Toriyama High, was the pick of his class, but not necessarily a pick of his. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He had picked her… because she was considered one of the hottest chicks of their whole school even. The reigning blonde-haired, icy blue-eyed Prom Queen of their school. Hooking up with her pretty much ascended his status practically to the legendary. That’s why he asked her out in the beginning. And it didn’t hurt later on when he discovered she was a relatively easy lay too. A few drinks behind her father’s back and with her twin brother and younger brother as accomplices and she jumped your damn bones. Vegeta was your average heterosexual and thoroughly hormonal teenage boy, why wouldn’t he give in when his girlfriend was putting out?

But Bulma… Bulma was different. _Is_ different. She… Sophomore or not, Bulma Briefs was special. Andrea Gero enjoyed the status she got from being with him, but Bulma enjoyed being with him period. Over the course of a single day and night, he’d finally dumped Andrea and got together with Bulma.

And it had been the day after her birthday to boot. He’d done what he could to help Bulma celebrate her sixteenth birthday after he’d found out it’d gotten forgotten by her parents in light of her older sister’s wedding being the day after, but still, he wanted to do something special for her.

Not for the first time that day, Vegeta Saiyan wiped his sweaty palms over his jean-covered thighs and stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t normally one to primp like this, but… Bulma. First date. Special.

The arcade had seemed like a good choice. Plenty to do. Good snacks. Drinks. Dimly lit for some semblance of intimacy and furthermore, they’d just installed a whole bunch of gem games themed with kawaii stuff in shades of bubblegum pink and lavender to try and appeal to more girls for the arcade. That was good right? She loves strawberries, he knew from seeing her eat so many during lunch hours after he first noticed how much she looked at him during classes and in between classes with so much adoration that it caught him off guard. She loved pink too, wore it a lot and every shade of the color flattered her too, he’d noticed also. And she loved a good challenge that required her mind and those games required a lot of timing and strategy to get the prizes. Even better, right? Good. Good first date. Right?

…

Vegeta looked uncertainly into the mirror.

_Right?_


	2. Rock n' Roll

She pranced around her room with the music cranked up as loud as her parents wouldn’t allow. They were out of town right now; a little vacation to quell the anxiety that had come with Tights’ wedding and, of course, the _day_ itself. Tights had, well… yeah, that wasn’t a good day.

Until Vegeta Saiyan showed up at the church to pick her up and take her out to celebrate her birthday. And date her. 

It still gagged her. Vegeta Saiyan, basically the Prince of the school let alone her dreams, had dumped _the_ Andrea Gero for her! Bulma Briefs! A nobody sophomore!

Suddenly Bulma froze right in front of her mirror. Staring at her reflection.

Rock and roll music blared all around her. But it was deaf on her ears.

_What if…_

Andrea Gero had a really nice body. Was known for it at their school. And Vegeta had been with the Prom Queen for the whole of last year and most of this one until he’d out-of-the-blue picked Bulma to suddenly dump her for.

_What if Vegeta was expecting…_ What if he was expecting to be… intimate?

It was technically their first date, neither one of them had agreed that him picking her up to belatedly celebrate her birthday counted as their first date. It kinda did, but not really. They had ended up alone together at his parents’ house, eating cake and watching movies and falling asleep in each other’s arms. It had been magical, her eyes glittered at the memory, but it still didn’t count as a first date. Technically.

This was their first date. Did he… Bulma knew about the tradition of a first kiss at the end of the night if things went well, but they’d already had a first kiss. Over her birthday cake, after she’d told him she couldn’t think of a wish to make considering that he’d come true for her. But Vegeta was a junior, did the standards change when you were an upper classman, practically a _man_? Was she supposed to have sex on their first date? Well, she knew she didn’t have to, but did he expect her to?

Bulma looked down at herself. There was nothing sexy here. Don’t get her wrong, she had just as nice figure as Andrea Gero, but there was nothing sexy about an old, worn out bra that had started out as white and now a sort of grey and a pair of pink brief panties that had an elastic band that was giving out. Bulma’s eyes rose to her reflection again. Kami, seriously, she looked like a mess.

“Oh no!” Her voice warbled as it grew in volume as she turned and dove for the opened doors of her closet.

_What to wear. What to wear! WHAT TO WEAR!_

She had been so confident in her outfit that she’d picked out for tonight and was lying on her bed. It was definitely both arcade-worthy _and_ Vegeta-worthy. But now… was it worthy of anything? Bulma’s frantic hands pulled at all sorts of cloth, all sorts of colors.

“Why? Why? _Why!_ Why don’t I have anything sexy?!”

Suddenly her hand latched onto pale lavender tulle, tons of it. Her bridesmaid gown. The thing was… yeah— _But._

Bulma stared at it. Vegeta had seen her in this Kami awful thing and thought she looked beautiful. She could see it in his eyes as he’d said it to her. His breath seemed to have caught in his throat as he spoke; his dark eyes, normally so intense and dark, were… rheumy. Hazy with something she could only fathom as… he truly thought she looked beautiful.

Bulma looked back over her shoulder at the outfit on her bed. No, no, _that_ was perfect. _That_ was worthy.

She looked down at herself again. Worn out underwear and bra though, now _that_ could use an upgrade. Her eyes lifted to the closed drawers of her dresser. Did she have anything in there that was… _spicy_?


	3. Poodle Skirts

He couldn’t stop staring at her. It was making it fucking hard to drive. She was just so… wow! Whatever he’d expected her to greet him in, it was not anywhere near like this.

Andrea, when he’d picked her up for the first date, had worn a black skirt so full it reminded him of one of those old poodle skirts and a blouse with a swooping neck in the same color. Granted, she’d demanded that he take her to one of the finest and most expensive restaurants in the city for a dinner. For all the pomp and stuff, afterwards, she’d convinced him to go to some party her twin brother Andrew had crashed, some college party. She’d gotten plastered in short order, Vegeta got buzzed, and, at the end of the night, it was frankly a sloppy, lush of a fuck.

_Holy crap_ , Vegeta’s eyes snapped to the road from the porcelain knees sticking out from underneath the short blue dress. _What if she wants to have sex? Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!!_ She was special, he didn’t want their first time together to be what it had been like with Andrea. It couldn’t be some drunken screwing in some random ass bedroom of a frat house. Nothing in the backseat either. Bulma is special, he’d never met anyone that treated him so… fuck, she adored him! He was perfect in her eyes and she deserved perfect in return. She acted like he was some sort of freaking Prince! So he needed to treat her like a Queen! _His_ Queen!

Would they… should he…

Vegeta gulped hard. Flexing his hands and readjusting his grip on the stirring wheel, palms sweaty as fuck again.

Should he take her back to his place after the arcade? His parents weren’t home. Gone on yet another luxury vacation that his father’s wealth more than covered.

_Holy shit! Is tonight the night?!_


	4. Soda Shoppe

He hadn’t actually said a single word since he’d picked her up and was again breathless about telling her she looked beautiful. She’d be a Kami damn liar if she didn’t admit that it made her feel like she ruled the world and then some every time she heard him tell her that she looked beautiful to him. And the way he kept staring at what was exposed of her legs from underneath her blue dress, she couldn’t keep her breath calm.

But he hadn’t actually talked to her any.

Even now.

Here they were, sitting at the soda shoppe part of the arcade, hadn’t even stepped into the actual gaming center yet, and he was nursing a bottle of soda. He was so focused on it it was like the center of his world.

Bulma couldn’t help but wonder if he was rethinking this. All of this. He was the top of their school and she wasn’t. Did combinations like that work? Did they ever happen? Really?

Bulma felt her lower lip tremble. It had been a short moment in time that she got to live her dream then. That she… If this was over, then she wanted to go home and cry into her pillows rather than be forced to hold it in this whole time.

Bulma looked down into the amber depths of her own bottle of soda. She sighed. Gathered up her courage, something she didn’t really know she had until now with disappointment bearing down on her so closely. “Vegeta?”

He didn’t move, but she knew he was listening.

“If… if you’re… look, if you don’t want to do this, we can—”

“Do you want to have sex?”

Her eyes widened. Her head snapped up. He still wasn’t looking at her, but he was listening. And waiting.

“What?”

He looked away from his bottle, still not able to meet her eyes. “When… I… do, do you expect us to,” his face flushed bright red, “you know?”

“D-d-do, do you?”

He looked up at her, “No, b-but if you want to… I, I, I want to be with you. Whenever you’re ready,” he quickly added.

“Same, same,” she smiled warmly at him, “same thing.”

Vegeta felt like half the world evaporated from his shoulders. “Great, that’s great. So, um, how about some games? They, they got gem games here now.”

“I’d heard about that. Kawaii?”

“Yeah,” Vegeta grinned, “Kawaii.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He rose up and held out his hand to her. “You?”

“Yeah,” she took his hand and they headed to the arcade with their drinks.


	5. Jukebox

“Yes!” He bellowed pounding his fists on the pink frame of the control panel like he was hitting an old-time jukebox to play another tune for him before raising his fists up in the air. The conquering hero. _Her_ conquering hero.

She laughed at his triumphant as the attendant came over and handed them a plastic bag to put the winnings in. He’d spent over twenty dollars on this kawaii gem game and got her a lot of really cute stuff. Sakura dessert keychains, squishies, squeaky toys, and plushies on top of lots and lots of heart-shaped pink and clear gems.

After she got to her feet after collecting their new round of winnings, she couldn’t help herself. One step and she was pressed against him, her lips on his. It always amazed her how soft his lips were while his kiss was intense and hungry like some sort of starved animal finally thrown a bone. She broke their kiss only for a pair of caramel-colored arms, strong and muscular beyond belief, wrapped around her, drew her in closer, and with a smoldering look in his eyes, a cocky smirk on his lips, took her breath away.

His kiss was passionate, something on another level from what she’d experienced of him so far. He tilted his head perfectly, shifting his lips against her until her lips parted and she felt her own tongue slip past her lips to meet his in his mouth. To her surprise, he leaned in deeper to her. Tasting her.

Kami, her entire body shuddered in his strong arms. Suddenly the kiss broke. The pants of their heavy breaths puffing in each other’s faces.

He couldn’t it himself, but… “Ready?” He whispered.

“Ready,” she nodded back.

He grabbed her hand once more and they quickly rushed back to his car. The only question now, his place or hers.


	6. Bell Bottoms

He couldn’t believe this. Couldn’t believe any of this. He hadn’t really been planned, thought of, but not planned. He ground himself against her again as his nose burrowed even deeper underneath the collar of her white turtleneck. His mouth devouring her neck with kiss after kiss. Every once in awhile the temptation too much and his tongue slipping out to lick up her flesh. Fuck, as if it wasn’t enough that she smelled like strawberries, she had to taste like strawberry candy too!

He felt his jeans pull even tighter over his crotch. He was getting stiffer and stiffer by the moment.

Her light pants right into his ear didn’t help either. It only made him harder.

He ground himself against her white cotton panties even more. He heard her breath catch with a gasp that bordered on a strangled sob.

Fuck, was she wet? Was she ready for him? Now?

His hands eagerly slipped from the small of her back down to cup her clothed buttocks. His hands fit her perfectly, especially when they were spread wide. Like she was. He noted how her legs hiked up even further over his hips. Fuck, if they weren’t wearing any clothes right now, he’d be so fucking deep inside her. He felt his cock ache, expanding to the point of making the confines of his jeans unbearable.

Suddenly he reared up. On his knees on his made bed, Vegeta took up the bottom hem of his sweater vest and dragged it up his body and over his head, tossing it away to barren wastelands of his carpeted bedroom floor. He didn’t even bother unbuttoning his plaid shirt. He yanked the it free of being tucked into his jeans, pulled it up and over his head, and threw it away as well. His eyes staying riveted on her the entire time as Bulma rushed to shimmy her dress clear of her butt. She slipped the dress up over her head and tossed it away. Next, she pulled and yanked her way out of her white turtleneck and tossed it as well.

She laid back on his bed, his pillow cushioning her head perfectly, as his body quickly landed on hers. Immediately her legs hiked back over his hips, her hands searching searching his back as his hands frantically slipped up her legs, hips, sides, and underneath.

Their mouths stifling their panting as they hungrily fed off of the other’s lust.

His fingers found the hooks of the bright, white cotton bra; did he mention how fucking sexy it was that she didn’t adorn herself in the latest lingerie craze? He unhooked her bra easily and reared up again, breaking their kiss. His fingers threaded up behind her to her bra straps and gently and swiftly pulled them down. She extended her arms to him and he slid her bra free. He tossed the undergarment away to reveal the most magnificent pair of milky breasts he’d ever seen. Pert, strawberry pink nipples tantalizing his eyes.

_Holy fuck._

He raced to unzip his pants before his cock burst the Gods damn zipper. He hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pulled down his bottoms, jeans and briefs both, as if he had bells on. He sat back, slipped it off his legs, and dumped the rest of his clothes over the side of his bed. He turned his focus to Bulma shimming out of her panties. He helped her get them the rest of the way off her legs and tossed hem away.

They were both naked now.

“Under the sheets,” he panted, “Quickly.”

She nodded. Lifting her butt and pulling the bedding down underneath her. She slipped her legs under as Vegeta took hold of his bedding and climbed underneath. He slipped the sheets over himself and finally took in the monumental moment.

It was like time stood still.

He lowered himself down on her lithe frame. His greeting, her hands cupping his neck and welcoming his mouth to hers again. Her plump breasts pressing against his chest, her nipples hard as pebbles against his body. Her legs already spread around him and hiking up over his hips.

His mouth met hers. Their lips parting and their tongues licking and tasting each other. Fuck, why did she have to taste so delicious.

He reached down between them and took his stiffness in hand. Carefully, he guided himself to her entrance. He could feel her wet against his fingers. He groaned. Giving his cock a quick massage to dull the sudden sharp aching before rubbing his tip up and down between her split lips. Lubricating himself in her juices.

“ _Uhhgnnh_ ,” she moaned against his mouth.

“This might hurt, okay?”

She nodded. “Vegeta,” the anguished whimper left her lips and he couldn’t deny either of them anymore.

He pressed himself to her entrance. Her back immediately arched, legs rising. Allowing him deeper. He didn’t stop, slipping in further and further. She was tight and when he came to a sudden hardness inside her, he knew exactly what it was.

He cradled her in his arms.

“This is gonna hurt, okay,” he warned her.

She nodded and his mouth dove onto her neck again as his hips gave a sharp thrust. Breaking her virginity. She cried out his name. Nails digging into his flesh. He was her first, holy fuck, he was her first ever.

He held her close, suddenly feeling the urge to look her in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, meeting his gaze. Their cheeks flushed with lust.

“I’m going to start moving.”

She nodded again, “Please.”

He eased his hips, slipping part of the way back out of her before pushing back in again. She bit her lower lip and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help the groan that left his throat, deep and heady like a growl, as he picked up his pace sooner than he’d thought he would. She didn’t object even though he could feel her tightness gripped him. She was so wet though and fuck he needed release. They both did.

“Oh, fuck, I love you, Bulma,” the words left him far too soon.

Before he could panic, she pulled his lips to hers.

“I love you too, Vegeta.”

_Fuck!_

He devoured her as his bed began to rock their groans and moans filling the silence of his room.

“More! Oh Vegeta, more!”

“Yes, fuck, Bulma, yes! Yes, my Queen!”

His bed began creeking. The springs working hard under their bodies.

“Uhhgnn! Vegeta! Vegeta!”

“Bulma! Bulma!”

The build was incredible and fast. But he already knew wouldn’t be the last of the night.

“Vegeta, oh Kami! Kami! Vegeta!”

Fuck, she was gripping him so tight. He was clenching. Close.

All they could do was moan and moan until…

“ _Vegeta!!_ ” She screamed as he growled, “ _Bulma!_ ”

Their voices devoured as they came.


End file.
